


Inazuma Eleven Mas Uno

by Fangirl_Diana



Category: Level-5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Diana/pseuds/Fangirl_Diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva persona entra al Raimon traera muchas consecuencias malas? No buenas? Lo mas probable? Amor? Siempre toda la historia del Raimon con una persona mas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Llegada al Raimon

Pov saku  
era temprano me había levantado cuando mi hermana me vino a verme  
???:venga apurate no querrás llegar tarde verdad es tu primer día después de todo  
saku:ya vale sakio no me tienes que apurar aun faltan 20 minutos!  
esta es mi hermana mayor sakio me lleva 4 años por delante tiene 18 años ella en realidad es muy buena y cariñosa sobre todo conmigo aunque no es bueno que me abraze hasta asfixiarme ella tiene el pelo castaño y recogido se podría decir que es la típica adolescente buena pero ....si la hacen enojar se arrepentirán.  
me levante y me puse mi uniforme para ir al instituto raimon como mis padres trabajan en empresas nunca los veo y constantemente nos estamos mudando. he vivido en todas partes pero esta es la primera vez que venimos a Tokio .  
luego de ponerme mi pantalón y suéter o no se que es ,me recogí mi cabello tengo demasiado cabello casi tanto como mi hermana pero menos creo que eso es normal en alguien como yo verdad? bueno no importa baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermana preparando el desayuno como dije antes mis padres nunca están asi que tuvimos que aprender a cocinar por nuestra cuenta  
sakio:ya veo que esta vez lo intentaras también no es así?  
saku:si espero que esta vez tarden mas ...yo quisiera...chof...quedarme en el club de fútbol....chof ....  
le dije mientras me comía mi pan con mermelada  
Sakio:mhm ah por cierto papa te dejo un regalo  
Agarra una cajita y la abre dentro esta una llave dorada como si fuera un llavero  
Saku:mh?....(mira su pan de mermelada y tiene uno en cada mano)...eh...ahm!!  
Y lo agarra con su boca  
Sakio:te lo vas a tragar!!  
Saku:pff podfabod..  
Luego  
Saku:vale ya acabe hasta luego hermana nos vemos en la tarde(mientras pone la llave por fuera de su mochila)  
sakio:que te vaya bien  
espero por fin poder quedar en el club de fútbol ¿que por que me gusta el fútbol ? Bueno esa es una historia muy interesante pero no lo puedo contar aun tengo que tener suerte y esperar que cosas buenas me pasen  
mientras iba de camino al instituto raimon choque con alguien  
saku:auchh  
???:aghh  
saku:eh?  
era un chico de pelo castaño que al parecer iba a toda velocidad tenia una banda naranja en el cabello un poco extraño pero no le di importancia  
???:hay perdona te encuentras bien?  
Saku:si estoy bien  
???:ah bueno vale perdona es que me apresuraba para llegar a un partido importante que tendremos perdona de nuevo jeje ^_^  
Saku: no descuida esta bien  
???: oyes cual es tu nombre no te había visto antes por aqui eres nuevo?  
Saku: eh si así es soy nuevo encantado soy Saku Kinsheky  
Endo:ah encantado Saku mi nombre es Endou Mamoru soy el capitán del equipo del raimon  
Saku: ah vale mucho gusto Endo ....oyes no tenias un partido?  
Endo :ahhhh que es cierto muchas gracias adiós Saku  
y se va pitando  
Saku:vaya que es un partido importante ^_^'  
cuando llegue al instituto raimon mucha gente estaba por ahí viendo y obstaculizando la vista al parecer había un partido importante pero no le tome importancia y continue mi camino por la senda de la escuela y derrepente una bola de fuego se alzo en el aire y disparo hacia un lugar no muy visible toda la gente estaba gritando supuse que se trataba del partido que Endo me comento entonces derrepente el partido termino al parecer la otra escuela se había retirado cuando continue mi camino por la senda voltee hacia el camión de los jugadores de la otra escuela y divise a lo lejos una persona de pelo cafe y rastas con googles cuando lo vi sentí como mi cerebro me recordó un momento de mi infancia muy preciado para mi, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que costara lo que costara tenia que encontrarme con el de nuevo...


	2. El Club de Futbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ahora sabran un poco mas de saku este personaje :D

Pov saku  
Luego de llegar a mi clase me tuve que presentar en mi clase no había nadie que yo haya visto antes lógico no eh vivido en Tokio de todas formas al sentarme muchas chicas me miraban con unas caras muy extrañas y los chicos me miraban con cara de furia asi que me senté en mi lugar casi al final, eso me gusta ya que me pongo a imaginar mis cosas , las clases pasaron rápido asi que luego de la escuela me dirigí al club de fútbol ,para mi "suerte " me choque con un chico con el cabello parado y de color eh...crema con las manos en los bolsillos como si no le importara nada  
Saku:ay...demonios...  
???:...mmmh....estas bien?  
Saki:eh ah si si estoy bien gracias  
luego me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme   
Saku:gracias  
???:no hay de que   
yyyyyyy se fue......lógica no dice nada y se acaba de chocar con alguien   
pero bueno ahora mi objetivo era ir al club de futbol.....pero choque....de nuevo....por segunda vez....con Endo  
endo:auch  
Saku:venga ya cuantas veces me va a pasar lo mismo?!  
Endo:eh?...ah saku eres tu hola como estas ?  
Saku::*enserio estoy en el piso me acaban de tirar por segunda vez estoy sin dignidad gracias* bien no te preocupes   
Endo:enserio? Bueno vale ....oyes no has visto a un chico con el pelo parado color crema?  
Saku :eh? Ah si si acaba de pasar por ese pasillo   
Endo:ah muchas gracias adiós   
Saku :eh!!! Endo espera....yyyyy se fue bravo yo debí preguntarle cuando pude ....demonios!  
luego de eso me fui del edificio me esforcé para dirigirme al club sin chocar con nadie pero entonces note a alguien que se encontraba oculto en una parte del edificio principal no le pude ver bien pero creo que llevaba una chamarra roja y unos jeans pero como ahora me preocupaba otra cosa no le di importancia y fui al club sabia por donde era pero no como se veía al ver las salas de los clubs y una cabaña metálica toda vieja pensé que estaría en uno de las salas el club de atletismo, el de baseball, el de tenis pero no el de fútbol  
Saku:que raro donde estará ?  
???:a quien buscas?  
Saku:ahh!!  
???:mmm?  
Saku:agh demonios por favor no asustes   
era una chica de pelo azulado corto y con unas gafas rojas en el pelo  
Haruna: oh perdona es que te veías un poco perdido así que te quería ayudar mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi mucho gusto  
Saku:eh,claro si mucho gusto ehm Saku Kinsheky encantado   
Haruna:pues mucho gusto ...em Saku? Un nombre muy peculiar para un chico  
Saku: eh si bueno dile eso a mis padres .  
Haruna:jeje bueno y que andas buscando Saku?  
Saku:eh a bueno buscaba el club de fútbol pero no lo encuentro  
Haruna:ah! Es eso? Bueno acá no lo encontraras claramente el club esta por haya   
apuntando a la cabaña metálica  
Saku:mmh? Donde detrás de esa cabaña?  
Haruna:jeje no tonto el club "es" la cabaña   
Saku:eeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!!! Estas de broma verda?  
Haruna:no claro que no es en serio  
Saku:*no fastidies pensé que seria no se un edificio mas grande como en otras escuelas*v-vale gracias  
Haruna: mmh oyes y por que te unes al club de fútbol?  
Saku:bueno por que me gusta el fútbol  
Haruna: vale vale lo pillo, pero yo digo la razón de por que te gusta el fútbol  
Saku:eh ah b-bueno la razón es que   
Endo:hey!!! Haruna!! Saku!!  
puff mi salvación Endo?  
haruna:Endo!!  
Saku:hola   
Endo:hola ya veo que se conocieron que bueno!  
Saki:eh si si   
haruna:algo así ...oyes Endo Saku se quiere unir al club de fútbol  
Endo:de verdad!!!!!! ??????   
cuando Haruna le dijo eso sentí como Endo se emocionaba y se le veía un brillo en los ojos realmente es un loco por el fútbol ^_^U  
Saku:s-si así es   
Endo:genial!!!!!!!!ven rápido   
llevándome a rastras llegamos a la rivera del río que hay pasando por donde mi casa no se como pero de un momento a otro ya estábamos allí ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando salimos de la escuela   
Endo:chicos chicos!!!!mire miren!!!!!el es Saku se va a unir al club no es genial  
dijo mientras me ponía enfrente de el   
Saku:eh mucho gusto soy Saku kinsheky un gusto conocerlos  
al verlos me quede con cara de what???? O.o eran todos era muy pocos solo eran los once que de por si se necesitan tan pequeño era el equipo .....  
Endo: y ahora nos mostrara que puede hacer  
Saku:eh?!.......*Eh????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, tu maldito no me dijiste que mostrara mis habilidades*  
Endo:estas de acuerdo verdad Saku? Tehe~ dijo con una sonrisa en su cara es obvio un loco por el fútbol  
Saku:c-claro  
ya preparado endo en la portería y yo con el balon no me gusta que me miren solo a mi me da vergüenza pero demonios quiero entrar al club así que tendré que hacerlo   
Endo:muy bien preparado Saku?!!!!!  
Saku:(asintiendo con la cabeza)  
puff aqui vamos   
BIGGEST SONATA  
información:biggest sonata significado gran sonido o super sonido al golpear el balon se da un pequeño salto en dirección a la portería (hagan de cuenta estoy frente al balon pero de espaldas a la porteria y hago un salto hacia atrás golpeando el balon hacia la porteria y se ven unas rayas onduladas como sonidos que van rodeando el balon .......aturde y puede llegar a aturdir mucho mas si se dispara contra el suelo literalmente todos se tapan los oídos .....lo siento endo)  
endo:eh?(puf el balon trata de pararlo pero el sonido lo obliga a taparse los oídos ) y como que cae casi desmayado  
Saku:demonios Endo!!!!  
pov narrador  
todos al ver eso se acercan a endo ya que nadie se lo esperaba   
Aki: Endo??!! Endo??!! Responde venga !!!!  
sale Endo con unos ojos de remolino y una gota de saliva en la boca al estilo anime   
Endo:eeh? Que dijiste no te oigo  
Saku:ups perdoname endo no era mi intención pensé que lo pararías   
ya Endo menos mareado  
Endo:estas bromeando eso fue increíble ,y muy poderoso también Casi tanto como el tornado de fuego!!!!!!!!  
y todos caen al estilo anime con unas rayas azules en la cabeza  
Saku:e-enserio Endo?   
Endo::pues claro a sido lo mejor que he visto   
Saku:como tu digas Endo....  
pov saku  
luego de la practica me fui a mi casa  
Saku:hermana !!!!! Ya llegue!!!!  
Sakio:oh que bueno ya llegaste Saku que bueno ven ayudame con la mesa  
Saku:vale   
luego de eso empezamos a comer  
Sakio: y como te fue ?  
Saku:bastante bien ya me uní al club de fútbol  
Sakio:enserio? Que bien por ti her-ma-ni-ta  
Saku:si si solo no me digas hermana o me descubrirán  
Sakio:mhmhmh ( riendo para si misma)


End file.
